Veniarus Toliar (DalkonCledwin)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Summoner (favored) Level: 4th Experience: 6509, Retired Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Orc, Celestial Deity: The Harran Forest (TN, Consort) First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Last Seen at: The Dunn Wright Inn NPC usage: Open for adventures centered around the Harran Forest Abilities STR: 10 / +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 / +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 / +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 / +1 (02 pts) WIS: 11 / +0 (01 pts) CHA: 19 / +4 (10 pts) +02 Racial, +01 Level Combat Statistics (max-2) HP: 30 = + CON (04) (Summoner) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +03 = (03) CMB: +03 = (03) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (03) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (+1) + CON (01) + Magic (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (+1) + DEX (02) + Magic (01) + Misc (00) Will: +05 = (+4) + WIS (00) + Magic (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30 ft / 20 ft if carrying Kalius' saddlebag Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Melee: Morning Star: Attack: +03 = (03) + Strength (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: x2, Type: B and P Melee: Dagger: Attack: +03 = (03) + Strength (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type: P or S Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +05 = (03) + Dexterity (02) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type: P or S Range: 10 ft Ranged: Light Crossbow: Attack: +06 = (03) + Dexterity (02) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type: P Range: 80 ft, Ammo: x10, Qualities: Magic +1 Racial Features Ability Adjustments — +2 Charisma Size — Medium Speed — 30 feet Favored Class — Summoner; 1 extra Evolution Point per every 4 levels; Current 1.00 evolution points Ranger; +1 Skill Rank to the Rangers Animal Companion. If the Ranger replaces the companion the new one gets these. Low Light Vision — Half-Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Adaptability — Half-Elves receive Skill Focus as a Bonus Feat at First Level. Elven Blood — Half-Elves count as both Elf and Human for effects related to Race. Elven Immunities — Half-Elves are immune to Magic-Sleep Effects and get a +2 bonus to saving throws against Enchantment Spells and Effects. Keen Senses — Half-Elves get a +2 Racial Bonus on Perception Skill Checks. Multi-Talented — Half-Elves can choose two Favored Classes at First Level instead of the normal one class. Languages — Half-Elves begin play knowing Common, and Elven. They can also choose any bonus language they wish for having a high intelligence score. Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons — Summoners are proficient with all simple weapons. Summoners are also proficient with light armor. A summoner can cast summoner spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a summoner wearing medium or heavy armor, or using a shield, incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. Spells — A Summoner has access to arcane spells from the Summoner Spell List as a spontaneous caster. Cantrips — A Summoner learns a set number of 0-level spells (aka Cantrips), but he can cast them any number of times per day that he wishes. Eidolon — A Summoner begins play with the ability to summon to his side a powerful Outsider known as an Eidolon. The Eidolon Forms a link with the Summoner who forever after summons an aspect of the same creature. An Eidolon has the same Alignment as the Summoner that calls it and can speak all the same languages as the Summoner can. Eidolons are treated as Summoned Creatures, except that they are not sent back to their home plane until reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to or greater than their constitution score. In addition due to it's tie with it's summoner, an Eidolon can Attack Creatures protected by spells similar to "Protection from Evil" that normally prevent contact from summoned creatures. The Ritual to summon an Eidolon takes a full 1 minute of time. When summoned this way the Eidolon's hit points are unchanged from the last time it was summoned. The only exception is if it was slain, in which case it returns with half of it's max hit points. Eidolons do not heal normally. The Eidolon remains until dismissed by it's summoner (A standard action). If the Eidolon is dismissed due to death, it cannot be summoned again until the following day. The Eidolon cannot be sent back to it's home plane by means of "dispel magic", but spells such as "Dismiss" and "Banishment" work normally. If the summoner is unconscious, asleep, or killed, his Eidolon is immediately banished. The Eidolon's Evolution points are always "set" until the Summoner gains a new level at which time the summoner can change how he has spent the evolution points. Life Link — Whenever an Eidolon takes enough damage to send it back to its home plane in a single attack, the Summoner can opt to sacrifice any number of hit points as a free action. For each hit point sacrificed in this way, prevent 1 point of damage to the Eidolon. In addition an Eidolon who is closer than 100 feet to his master is treated as if it's maximum hit point total is at 100%. An Eidolon who is between 100 and 1,000 feet of its master is treated as if it's maximum hit point total is 50% of the normal rate. An Eidolon that is between 1,000 and 10,000 feet of it's master is treated as if it's maximum hit point total is at 25% of the normal rate. Bond Senses — Starting at 2nd level, a summoner can, as a standard action, share the senses of his eidolon, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting, and touching everything the eidolon does. He can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to his summoner level. There is no range to this effect, but the eidolon and the summoner must be on the same plane. The summoner can end this effect as a free action. Summon Monster II — A Summoner gains the spell Summon Monster II as a spell-like ability, and can use this ability up to 3 times per day plus an additional number of times per day equal to his Charisma Modifier (7 times in the case of Veniarus). In addition, unlike the normal spell, monsters summoned in this way stay in the vicinity for 1 minute per level. Casting time is a standard action instead of one round. Shield Ally — Whenever a Summoner is within his Eidolon's reach the Summoner receives a +2 shield bonus to his Armor Class and a +2 circumstance bonus to his saving throws. This does not apply if the Eidolon is grappled, helpless, stunned, paralyzed, or unconscious. Feats Skill Focus (Spellcraft) Feat — grants +3 bonus to Spellcraft checks. Spell Focus (Conjuration) Level Feat — Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against conjuration spells cast by this summoner. Augment Summoning Level Feat — Each creature you summon with any summoning Spell gets a +4 enhancment to Strength and Constitution for the Duration of the Spell. Applies to creatures summoned with The Summoner's Summon Monster Ability. Traits Armor Expert (Combat) — Reduce the Armor Check Penalty of any Armor that is worn by this character by 1, to a minimum of 0. Mathematical Prodigy (Magic) — Gain a +1 bonus on Knowledge (Arcana) and Knowledge (Engineering), and Knowledge (Engineering) is treated as a Class Skill. Skills Skill Points: 12 = Base (2) + INT Mod(1) ) * Level (Summoner 04) Armor Check Penalty is -3 if carrying Kalius' saddlebag. Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 — +2 -0 +0 Appraise +1 0 — +1 —— +0 Bluff +4 0 — +4 —— +0 Climb +0 0 — +0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 +1 —— +0 Diplomacy +4 0 — +4 —— +0 Disable Device —— 0 — +0 -0 +0 Disguise +4 0 — +4 —— +0 Escape Artist +2 0 — +2 -0 +0 Fly +2 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Handle Animal +8 1 3 +4 —— +0 Heal +0 0 — +0 —— +0 Intimidate +4 0 — +4 —— +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +6 1 3 +1 —— +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Dngnrng) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (Engineering) +6 1 3 +1 —— +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Geography) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (History) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (Local) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (Nature) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (Nobility) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (Planes) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Knowledge (Religion) —— 0 0 +1 —— +0 Linguistics +5 1 3 +1 —— +0 Perception +2 0 — +0 —— +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) +4 0 — +4 —— +0 Profession ( ) —— 0 0 +0 —— +0 Ride +6 1 3 +2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 — +0 —— +0 Sleight of Hand —— 0 — +0 -0 +0 Spellcraft +11 4 3 +1 —— +3 (Feat) Stealth +2 0 — +2 -0 +0 Survival +0 0 — +0 —— +0 Swim +0 0 — +0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +10 3 3 +4 —— +0 Spells Per Day & Spell DC's LEVEL - SPD / Known / Save DC Cantrips - Infinite / 6 / DC - 14 1st - 4 / 4 / DC - 15 2nd - 2 / 2 / DC - 16 Conjurations +1 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Detect Magic * Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon * Read Magic * Mage Armor * Guidance * Grease * Message * Life Conduit * Resistance * Acid Splash 2nd Level * Lesser Restore Eidolon * Summon Eidolon Equipment Equipment Cost Weight ACP Explorer's Outfit -- lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 01 lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb 00 Dagger 02 gp 01 lb +1 Light Crossbow 2335 gp 04 lb Crossbow Bolts (10) 01 gp 1.0 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb On Kalius Morning Star 08 gp 06 lb Crossbow Bolts (20) 2.0 gp 2.0 lb 2x Tanglefoot Bags 100 gp 08 lb Saddle bag 04 gp 04 lb* Fishing Net 04 gp 05 lb Sunrod x3 06 gp 03 lb Trail Rations x2 01 gp 02 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Common Blanket 02 sp 01 lb Map Making Kit 10 gp 02 lb Alchemical Fire x2 40 gp 02 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp — lb M.W. Lucerne Hammer and scabbard 315 gp 12 lb Average Living Space 100 gp (non-magical purchases of 1 gp or less do not track) ACP Traveling Weight: 29 lb 0 Kalius' Saddlebag Weight: 24 lb 0 Total Weight Kalius is carrying: 52 lb 0 If also carrying Kalius' saddlebag: 53 lb -3 *Saddle bag for medium weighs 1/2 normal item listing. Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 for Veniarus Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 for Kalius Expended Items / Expenses 2 gp on misc. stuff somewhere. 6x Crossbow Bolt 1x Sunrod Sold Items value: 361 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial Character money: 150 gp GP: 4372 Expansion payout: 2,510 gp SP: 00 Roaming Dead - Apendix B: 2,161.33 gp CP: 03 Daggers at Midnight II: 3,512 gp Total Earned: 8,333.33 gp Current Inventory: -3,959.30 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -2 gp Carried Coins: 4,372.03 gp Eidolon Commonly Summoned Creatures Note: Veniarus' animals appear as Pure White Creatures with red highlights in their fur or feathers. Augmented Celestial Wolf (Summon II) Medium Celestial Animal Init +2; Senses Darkvision 60 ft, Lowlight Vision, Scent; Perception +8 AC 14, Touch 12, Flat-Footed 12 (+2 Dex, +2 Nat) HP: 17 (2d8+8) Fort +7; Ref +5; Will +1 SR 6 Resist Acid, Cold, and Electricity 5 Speed 50 ft Melee - Bite +4, (1d6+3 + Trip) Smite Evil (1/day) STR 17, DEX 15, CON 19, INT 2, WIS 12, CHA 6 Base Attack +1; CMB +4; CMD 16 (20 vs. Trip) Feats: Skill Focus (Perception) Skills: Perception +8, Stealth +6, Survival +1 (+5 Scent Tracking) Smite evil (1/day): as a swift action (adds CHA bonus (+0) to attack rolls and damage bonus equal to HD (+2) against evil foes; smite persists until target is dead or the celestial creature rests). Details Size — Medium Gender — Male Age — 27 Height — 17.75 hands Weight — 145 Lb. Hair Color — Dark Brown Eye Color — Blue Skin Color — Tanned Appearance — A fairly short man by human standards, and slightly taller than the typical elf. Veniarus is a slender man who wears clothing that allows him to blend in with natural surroundings as best as possible, though he is not nearly as gifted at doing this as his Elven ancestors. Demeanor — Tending to be socially awkward when around both humans and elves, Veniarus prefers the company of his Eidolon. he is somewhat of a timid person preferring to say nothing if at all possible, in most cases it is actually his Eidolon who does most of the social leg work for the pair of them, not Veniarus himself. When Veniarus does speak it is a profound moment in most cases. Background — Having been born to a human mother, and an elven father, during a short lived time of peace between the two races, Veniarus was given an Elven name and for a while he was raised among the Elves. But at a young age he manifested the ability to summon creatures from beyond the world. This somewhat frightened some of the Elves he was being raised with, so he was exiled from the community. He went to a nearby human village but they didn't really let him intigrate into that society really easily either. Instead he decided to become something of a wanderer. His Eidolon gaining the skills necessary for them both to survive in the wilderness, while Veniarus himself began studying deeper arcane mysteries using what was available in the wilderness. Not being nearly as gifted in these things as a wizard would be, he is at the least a capable enough individual when it comes to defending himself from enemies. He has some moderate supplies and weapons that he managed to obtain through trade with friendly villagers, and all told he is able to at least manage on his own. Adventure Log Expansion adventure (DM: Sunshadow21) XP Received: 2297 XP (1480 Enc. + 817 Time) Treasure Received: 2510 GP (1980 Enc. + 530 Time) 0000 Gems/Jewelry Cloak of Resistance +1 (1000 gp) Average Living Space (100 gp) GP After Purchase: 1410 Roaming Dead - Appendix B (DM: perrinmiller) mid adventure XP Received: 1532 XP (1200 Enc. + 332 Time) Treasure Received: 2161.33 GP (1817.33 Enc. + 344 Time) 0000 Gems/Jewelry Magic Items Misc. GP After Purchases: ???? Daggers at Midnight II (DM: perrinmiller) XP Received: 2680 XP (880 Enc. + 1800 Time) Treasure Received: 3512 GP (1470 Enc. + 2041 Time) 0000 Gems/Jewelry GP after Purchase: 0000 Level Ups Level 2: Veniarus' boosts Class: Summoner BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: +Bond Senses HP: 9 + 8 - 2 + 1 = 16 Skill Pts: +3, spent on Linguistics, Spellcraft, and Use Magic Device. Sp. Known: gain 1 Additional 0-level spell, Resistance gain 1 additional 1st-Level spell, Grease Sp. Slots: Gain 1 Additional 1st-Level Spell Slot Kalius: Feats: None Skill Pts: +4, spent on Bluff, Perception, Knowledge Planes, Sense Motive Level 3: Veniarus' boosts Class: Summoner BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Augment Summoning Features: +Summon Monster II HP: 16 + 8 - 2 + 1 = 23 Skill Pts: +3, spent on Handle Animal, Spellcraft, and Use Magic Device. Sp. Known: gain 1 Additional 0-level spell, Acid Splash gain 1 additional 1st-Level spell, Life Conduit Sp. Slots: Gain 1 Additional 1st-Level Spell Slot Kalius: BAB: +2 to +3 Good Saves: +3 to +3 Bad Saves: +0 to +1 Skill Pts: +4 spent on Perception, Knowledge (Planes), Sense Motive, and Bluff Feats: Weapon Focus (Lucerne Hammer) Evolutions: Skilled - Perception (1) Level 4: Veniarus' boosts Class: Summoner Ab. Score: +1 Charisma BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: None Features: +Shield Ally HP: 23 + 8 - 2 + 1 = 30 Skill Pts: +3 spent on Spellcraft, Knowledge (Engineering), and Ride Sp. Known: Gain 2 New Second Level Spells, spent on Lesser Restore Eidolon, Summon Eidolon Sp. Slots: Gain 1 New Second Level Spell Slot Kalius: Evo. Pts: +3 Evolutions: Magic Attacks (1), Simple Weapon Training (2) Max Attacks: +1 Approvals *Approval (July 28th, 2011) (Satin Knights, judge) Level 1 *Approval (July 28th, 2011) (Mowgli, judge) Level 1 *Approval (Oct 7th, 2011) (Satin Knights) Level 2 *Approved (Jan 4th, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 3 *Approved (May 10th, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 4 and Retired Replaced by Tonris the Vengeful Category:Retired & Deceased Characters